


Mutual Bliss

by KlainebowsAndDramioneflies



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, D/s relationship, Dom!Blaine, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub!Kurt, Subspace, explores the mindset of the sub, if that makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies/pseuds/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr for a D/s relationship with Dom!Blaine and sub!Kurt. From Kurt's POV. More focused on the mindset of the sub than the actual smut, if that makes sense</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my usual preference as far as Dom/sub with Kurt and Blaine. Usually I have Kurt as the Dom, but I think this really works. It's very focused on Kurt and his need to submit. I wanted to play with the mindset, the desire, and the fulfillment of submission. I hope that comes through.

As he lay there on his back, the plush mattress only just barely feeling like anything beneath his quivering back. He was so on edge right now, so close to slipping into that sweet mental state where nothing hurt and nothing bothered him. He had nothing to worry about in that place, because he had his Dom, and his Dom was in charge of everything there, and it was  _perfect_.

 

Kurt felt more than heard the whimper slip from his lips as he let his limbs twitch and pull against the smooth leather cuffs that bound him to the bed. The pull always made him feel something deep inside himself, that little tickle from just over the edge, urging him to toe a little closer, give in, just fall.

 

"So good for me…" the deep purr of his Dom's voice rolled over his body, flitting through his ears to prod at those deepest parts of his brain that were always so eager to hear his master's demands and  _please_ ,  _obey_ ,  _be perfect for him_. There was nothing Kurt loved more than making the man he loved happy. Just hearing that husky tone in Blaine's throat when he told him he was a good boy… Kurt's hips fought to jerk, but they only managed a small twitch thanks to the bonds that held him taught to the bed.

 

A muffled groan passed by the slobbery ball gag in Kurt's mouth as guitar-callused fingers ran along his naked body, caressing the insides of his thighs, his abdominal muscles which were clenching in response, flicking his nipples and finally petting back his slightly sweat-damp hair. "My perfect boy," the dark-haired Dom mumbled, and Kurt whimpered, taking another tentative step toward subspace.

 

With his eyes covered by a black silk scarf and his voice muffled by the gag, Kurt was left with his hands for a safe signal. He could end the scene in an instant with one snap of his fingers, but he never would. He never wanted this to end. He loved this. He loved submitting. Daily life was full of stress- his job with Isabelle (he'd been made a full employee after his internship ended last year), classes at NYADA, saving Rachel from heartache every time another Brody came along… At least now he had his boyfriend in the city with him, their own apartment, and their own little coping mechanisms. Now he had Blaine to take on his worries and concerns so he could escape and feel just a little bit lighter.

 

Sometimes it just felt good to know how possessive Blaine could be. He loved how demanding the boy was when they got in the bedroom, when he let out his inner Dom. Nobody else knew this about the dapper boy that was Blaine Anderson, and Kurt rather enjoyed being the one person who was in on the secret. The daily grind saw Kurt taking charge for the two of them, Blaine following like the loyal puppy, and they liked it that way. Their dynamic was perfect, no matter which version they referred to.

 

The current dynamic mean that Kurt was floating somewhere just this side of conscious, his fingers and toes buzzing with energy as Blaine sucked him deep into the back of his throat, pulling off to leave deep marks on his hip bones with his hot, demanding mouth. Kurt whimpered around the gag, more spit sputtering out of his lips as he let all his noises loose.

 

"Love you so much, baby. Love your noises, your body… Mmm, love my boy." And those hands were back, trailing along his body, tweaking his nipples and groping his ass as teeth explored all the sensitive spots of his torso, leaving behind marks in the way that Blaine knew made Kurt wild with want. As soon as Blaine slid up Kurt's body enough to suck at a spot just below Kurt's ear, where he would have a hard time covering the deep bruise even with a strategically placed scarf, Kurt's eyes were burning and he was panting around the gag, snot running from his nose.

 

He was so desperate. So needy. And Blaine smiled against the mark on his neck, nipping at his earlobe before purring in his ear. "Love how you fall apart for me, Kurt. My perfect,  _perfect_  Kurt." With no more words, Kurt felt Blaine pull the plug from between his cheeks where he'd been kept stretched and ready from the start of their session. He moaned around the gag as he felt Blaine prod at his stretched entrance with his fingers, then he squealed as the shorter boy slide his slick length into him.

 

That was all it took for him to fall over that edge into the sweet abyss that was total subspace. Nothing could touch him because his Dom was there, loving, taking, and giving. Oh,  _God_ , it felt so good. So amazing. Every time with Blaine was wonderful, but when he was like this… when Kurt was so strung out just for him, unable to do anything, no control whatsoever… It was a whole other level of fantasy. A heavenly version of sex.This was what made all of the stress of life in New York with a job at Vogue.com and a full time schedule at NYADA feel like nothing. He had nothing to worry about, because he had Blaine.

* * *

 

He came back to himself to the feeling of his jaw being massaged and the sound of cooing in his ear. "Mmm," he hummed, rolling over toward the warm hand and the warmer body that was attached to it, nuzzling into Blaine's chest and effectively cutting his massage short. "Hey…"

 

The smile that spread over his pale face was sweet and lazy, and he was happy when his boyfriend moved his face up so he could kiss his lips. "Hey, baby. Welcome back." It was simple and so full of love and he was just so utterly happy. He practically purred as he snuggled even closer against Blaine's body. They were still naked, but cleaned up and all the toys were put away. There was a bottle of water on the nightstand that Blaine would be urging him to drink from soon, but for now… it was just them. Cuddles. Love. Always love.

 

"I love you so much," Kurt mumbled, feeling sleepy and sated and content. He was happy to stay conscious but in this fuzzy happy state, and usually that's just what they did. Both boys enjoying the bliss they got from each other. From just being with each other. Letting go.

 

Holding Kurt close, Blaine finished checking over his jaw and wrists just to be sure he didn't need more massages. "I love you, too." His lips peppered soft kisses over Kurt's temple and cheek, and they lay there comfortably on the bed, curled up together and just existing, loving each other and what they had, knowing this, this utter bliss, made everything worth it.


End file.
